Reversed Curse
by Harley-Chan
Summary: What happens When Tohru takes the curse of the cat upon herself, to save kyo? And when she realizes a terrible secret that also came along with the curse, that could ruin her emotionally forever unless someone does something? Read and find out Takes place
1. Scars Remain

Tohru Honda sat on her humungeous bed, and stared down at the floor. The images of Kyo in his true form flashed in her head, and tears started falling down her pale skin. It had all just happened last night, but for some reason it still hurt deep inside. Tohru just felt like she wasn't good enough for Kyo, that she wouldn't be able to fix him. _Mom what do I do? I wan't to help Kyo-Kun so bad, but mom I don't think I can really save him. Im probably just a burden on his shoulders._ Tohru thought standing up, and fixing the bed a little.

"Honda-San?" Yuki called from the other side of Tohru's door. Tohru looked up at the door quickly startled, and wiped away her tears. Then she opened the door quietly and smiled at her dear friend.

"Yuki-Kun." She said softly, but cheerefully. Tohru pressed down some creases on her skirt then focused her attention back to a, now smiling, Yuki. He tugged on a strand of his silver hair before talking once more.

"I was just wondering if you were ok, you've been in here awhile. I understand though after what happened last night." Yuki said gently, shyly brushing a strand of Tohru's hair away from her eyes. Tohru blushed a little, and almost frowned but managed to keep her smile.

"Oh yes im ok Yuki-Kun. Im sorry if I worried you, I just have alot on my mind thats all. Is Kyo-Kun ok?" Tohru asked, concern played in her expression. Yuki sighed, narrowing his eyes on the topic of Kyo.

"I don't know, that stupid cat hasn't come off the roof since you brought him back last night." Yuki answered in monotone, obviously not showing any concern for Kyo.

"I believe he's just a little nervous is all." Shigure said coming up behind Yuki, a cheerefull smile on his face. His stomach rumbled a little. "Oh sorry about that...im starving." Tohru looked very alert all of a sudden.

"Eh! Oh im sorry, I forgot about breakfeast. I promise ill make it right away." Tohru said in a very serious tone, rushing out of her room to the kitchen. Shigure smiled after her.

"Our wonderful little flower." He said under his breath joyfully before following Tohru downstairs. Yuki shrugged and did the same. After Tohru had set breakfeast down for everyone, she filled a plate and headed up towards the roof. She peeked her head over, to see Kyo looking the other way, his red eyes dull.

"Kyo-Kun? I brought you breakfeast." Tohru said smiling a little climbing up and moving next to him. Kyo jumped and glared at her a little.

"Dont scare me like that!" Kyo yelled though accepted the plate thankfully. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Kyo-Kun, are you ok? About last night I mean." Tohru said softly looking into his brilliant red eyes. Kyo looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, and did seem nervous like Shigure said.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess." Kyo said sounding very unsure of himself. Tohru looked out at the sky sadly for a minute before taking Kyo's hand and staring into his eyes.

"I mean't it Kyo, I wan't us to stay together." Tohru said very seriously, to wich Kyo blushed furiously. Tohru smiled and leaned in, and embraced him warmly. There was a poof of orange smoke, and now Tohru was holding an orange cat in her arms. "Forever.." She whispered. Kyo looked up at her blushing, and there was a poof as he turned back to normal. Tohru screeched and turned away blushing. When Kyo was done putting his clothes back on Tohru turned around agian. Kyo looked at her unsurely for a moment, not quite sure what to make of what she had just said.

"Thankyou Tohru." Kyo whispered, a soft blush appearing on his face. Tohru smiled at him cheerefully and clasped her hand's together. Kyo blushed once more and looked away, and there was silence for a few minutes. _Im glad Kyo's feeling a little better today mom._ Tohru thought standing up staring out at the bright sky. She didn't know it, but Kyo was watching her. _Im going to make you suffer, the way we suffer. _Akito's harsh voice hissed in her ear. Tohru eyes widened in fear and she dropped to her knees not even realizing it. Kyo knelt over her worried, his orange hair blowing in the breeze. "What's wrong? What happened!" Kyo said a bit louder then he mean't too. Tohru looked up snapping back to reality.

"Oh it's nothing Kyo-kun, im sorry if I worried you." Tohru apologized smiling softly at him. Kyo sighed and sat back a little observing her for a minute, to make sure she was really ok. _Mom, Kyo dosn't know about my encounter with Akito, and I don't wan't to worry him. _Tohru thought fidgeting a little under Kyo's gaze. "You know we should probably go back downstairs, everyone's probably wondering where we are." Tohru said trying to sound as happy as she could, but Kyo could hear a hint of sadness beneath it all.

"Yeah whatever." Kyo sighed and stood taking Tohru's hand, who looked shocked. "Well walk already, im not gonna drag you all the way!" Kyo snapped pulling Tohru a little along. Tohru smiled and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ah our flower returns to us!" Shigure said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Tohru smiled and sat down at the table with them. Yuki smiled at Tohru, tugging on a strand of silver hair. He noticed a large cut then on her shoulder and wondered where it had come from.

"Honda-San where did you get that cut?" Yuki asked, though as soon as he said he knew. He knew where Tohru had gotten the cut, and he glared at Kyo instently who looked away guiltily.

"Oh um..." Tohru hesitated glancing over at Kyo sympathetically. "You know it's really not that importent." She finished smiling nervously. Yuki shrugged, realising obviously she didn't wan't to talk about it. Shigure looked at them with curious dark eyes, and Kyo looked at Tohru a bit sadly. Tohru wished she knew how to help Kyo and make him happier, and that hurt she had felt that morning on her bed came around agian. She gasped as the strong emotional pain appeared and tears formed in her eyes.

"Tohru?" Shigure questioned looking at her with concern in his eyes. He put his newspaper down and continued to look at her softly. Yuki and Kyo also looked up a bit startled at this.

"Honda-San what brought this up all of a sudden?" Yuki asked gently, reaching over and brushing away the tears with his soft fingers. Tohru waved her hands in front of her face in a NO NO no no no its not that, sort of way.

"Oh um it's nothing really, I just got something in my eye is all. Really im fine, but I think im going to go upstairs to my room for a minute if you'll excuse me." Tohru stood up, and walked hurried up the stairs. Kyo stood up and walked after her, ignoring the others who were asking where he was going.

TOHRU' S POV

I rushed down the hallway into my room, then burst into to tears. I felt so ashamed for not being strong like my mother was. She probably had it much much worse. _Tohru, you don't have to do things the way I do. Do thing's are your own pace, just be yourself youll be fine. _My mother's voice echoed in my head and I nodded. "Your right mom I just have to keep trying." Tohru whispered though she started sobbing agian uncontrollably. Her long, dark brown hair was a little damp at the ends with tears.

KYO's POV

I froze at the top of the stairs upon hearing two thing's. From the bottom of the stairs I could Shigure and that damn rat talking about something, about her. "Well it did only happen last night, it's natural that it would leave some scars." I heard Shigure say in a very serious voice.

"Yes that's true, but she took it so well yesterday, you don't think she was only putting on an act do you? She does put others well being before her own." Yuki questioned and I could hear him tapping his fingers on the table.

"No I don't, I believe Tohru is just going through some of her own problems at the moment." Shigure said. I didn't wan't to listen to anymore. If Tohru did have any scars, it was my own fault. And that cut on her shoulder was from me. Immediatly guilt and sorrow washed over me, and it only deepened at what I heard next. The sound of Tohru sobbing harder then you could imagine, drifted into my ears from down the hallway. I stood there a minute wondering what to do, to go in and talk to Tohru or to go back downstairs. I decided to take my chance with Tohru.


	2. Chapter 2

TOHRUS POV

I heard someone enter the room and looked up startled. "Kyo?" I said looking up at him, wondering why he had come here. Kyo came and sat down next to me, wiping a tear from my eyes. "Oh no I wasn't crying really, I just got something in my eye and..." I was cut off by Kyo.

"It's ok if you don't wan't to talk about, just letting you know I wan't to listen." Kyo said and his cheeks flamed. I looked a little surprised at this, and blushed.

"Thankyou Kyo-Kun, thankyou so much." I said honestly, my voice filled with gratefullness. Kyo just nodded and left the room, figuring I would wan't to be alone for a little while or something like that. _Oh mom their are so many princes in the Sohma family, and I not just Yuki either. _I thought staring at the photograph of mom. I stood up bravely and headed back down the stairs.

NORMAL POV

Tohru put the last sparkling dish away on the rack, and hung up her little apron. When she turned around, she looked out the window and noticed how many radient star's were out. Tohru stood there for a few minutes starting out into the black abyss, before Yuki came in startling her. "Oh Yuki-Kun I didn't see you there!" Tohru cried startled, she held one pale hand to her chest.

"Im sorry Honda-San, I just wanted to see if you were ok. You seem to be acting a bit different lately and I was hoping it wasn't because of something I did or said." Yuki said gently, with soft violet eyes.

"Oh no Yuki-Kun it's nothing you did. Ive just had alot on my mind is all. So im sorry if I worried you." Tohru said smiling at him. Yuki nodded and they continued with their evenings.

The next day Kyo found Tohru crying agian, only in a bit of a different scene.Torhu walked outside onto the deck and sat down slowly, staring out into the yard. She didn't notice that Kyo was standing right behind her. "Mom, Im not sure what to do. I know I wan't to help him, and.." Tohru paused as she started crying agian. She didn't continue her thought's aloud, and buried her head in her hand's. Kyo wondered who she was talking about, and stepped foward placing a hand comfortingly on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru jumped and turned around suprised to see Kyo had found her once more crying. "Kyo-Kun im sorry I have to go inside and tell Shigure im going out." Tohru said quickly an idea forming in her head. Kyo stepped out of her way wondering if she was mad at him.

"Shigure-San, if its alright with you can I go out for awhile? If you don't need me at the moment that is." Tohru said smiling at her dog friend. Shigure looked up from his manuscripts, and nodded.

"Yes that's fine, don't let me stop you. Where are you going a friend's house?" Shigure asked. Tohru shook her head, and clutched her hands together a little tigether.

"No, im uh going to see Akito." Tohru said softly, before turning around and walking out the door quickly. Shigure seemed surprised but it was to late to stop her, she was already out the door.

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked stepping.into Shigure's office, curiously. Shigure just shook his head, he thought it best not to tell Yuki or Kyo where Tohru had decided to go. They would probably be very mad.

Tohru arrived at Akito's house in no time, and was led inside to see him. She sat down in front of him respectfully and bowed a little. "Hello Akito-San I hope your doing well." Tohru said politely smiling at Akito. Akito just glared at her, and looked as if he was ready to kill her.

"What did you come here for?" He asked harshly, stepping toward's Tohru a little bit. Tohru fidgeted in her seat a little nervously but still smiled.

"I wanted to ask you, if there was something you could do for me." Tohru said honestly, and Akito raised an eyebrow curiously. "I wan't to take the curse of the cat upon myself, I wan't to bear the burden of the curse." Tohru said quickly, hoping to get this over with. Akito seemed a bit surprised then laughed a bit evilly.

"You will suffer, the way we suffer. But why are you doing this?" Akito asked stepping dangerously close to Tohru. Tohru stared down at the ground unsure of how to answer this, in a way that might persuade Akito to do it. "Never mind, I will enjoy this very much. Let's get it over with." Akito said. He sat down in front of Tohru and placed an ice cold hand on her forehead. There was a flash of orange light, and then everything wen't blank.


	3. Discovered

When Tohru woke up she was outside, in one of the Sohma garden. She sat up in a daze, and heard something rattle on her wrist. Tohru looked over at it to see that a black and white bracelet was on her wrist, the excact same one Kyo wore. She wondered what was different with Kyo now and then she remembered hearing Akito speak. "Kyo's bracelet will remain on him but it will just be made out of beads, if it is taken off he won't transform. Now if you hug a zodiac member they will not transform, and if you come over a great deal of stress you will transform. Now when Kyo hugs you, you will transform. I hope you suffer..the way we suffer." Akito's voice echoed in her head and Tohru stood up a bit woozy like. Tohru wondered what it felt like to turn into the monster that Kyo did. However it felt it couldn't be pleasent. Then another thought struck her, she would have to be careful how to explain why she had a bracelet that looked excactly like Kyo's. Sighing Tohru started walking home, singing a little bit as she did. "If you wan't to, I can save you, I can take you away from here." She sang softly until she reached home agian. Tohru walked inside to realize it was already 7:00 pm. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were all sitting at the table and looked up at Tohru relieved..

"I was beginning to get worried Tohru, it was getting late. You should have seen these two, they pratically killed me to tell them where you were. Ive never seen Yuki so flustered, and Kyo wandering around pouting like a little kitten." Shigure said sighing dramatically.

"I was not that flustered!" Yuki saod glaring at Shigure. Kyo slammed his fist into the table careful not to break it.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled then stopped when he noticed the bracelet on Tohru's arm. Yuki and Shigure noticed it a minute later and Shigure was the one who said something about it.

"Tohru, wherever did you get a bracelet that looks exactly like Kyo's?" Shigure asked staring at it for a little while longer. Tohru seemed a bit panicked to them.

"Oh um this? I was walking home and I um, found it! It was just lying on the street, and I couldn't find who it belonged to so I just decided to take it home!" Tohru said hoping this would pass as a could aliby for now. Shigure smiled and the others nodded understanding. Tohru sighed relieved herself and plopped down in the chair next to Kyo. Kyo tugged on her bracelet teasingly, and to his surprised Tohru pulled back quickly. Kyo shrugged and looked away, once more beginning to wonder why Tohru seemed angry with him."Oh you probably wan't dinner dont you! Im sorry ill go make it right away. What would you like?" Tohru asked smiling at them, Kyo in particular.

"Anything's fine i guess, just as long as it's not leeks!" Kyo said looking at her out of the corner of his eyes smiling a little himself. Yuki nodded in agreement and so did Shigure.

"Ok ill go make samon and codd, and some riceballs then!" Tohru exclaimed standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Our little flower sure is acting a bit different lately isn't she?" Shigure asked turning the TV on. Yuki rolled his eyes and brushed the question off, and Kyo acted as if he hadn't even heard it, so that was the end of that.

That night, as Tohru lay in bed a few more questions entered her mind. _If someone find's out other then a Sohma I guess I have to tell Akito. Mom did I really do the right thing? I know I did what I wanted to do, what I felt my heart was telling me to do, but was it right? _ Tohru dozed off to sleep soon, and surprisingly only had nightmares.

The next day at school Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo ran into Momiji and Hatsuharu. "Tohru good morning!" Momiji cried running at Tohru as if he was going to hug her. Tohru stepped out of the way pretending she was looking for something, but Yuki noticed this and seemed surprised.

"Oh Momiji-Chan, how are you?" Tohru asked brightly smiling. Momiji held out a lollipop to Tohru. Tohru smiled and took it gratefully. "Thankyou so much." Tohru said smiling at Momiji cutely.

"Honda-San I was wondering, may I talk to you for a minute?" Yuki asked pulling Tohru aside before she had a chance to answer. She looked at Yuki a bit curiously.

"Oh um is something wrong Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked her blue eyes wide with concern. Yuki smiled softly a little bit then shrugged.

"Im not quite sure, I was going to ask you the same thing." Yuki said honestly taking Tohru's hand in his own. Tohru blushed a little and pulled away a bit nervous.

"Oh yes everything's fine Yuki-kun, really im alright." Tohru said smiling at him, though she seemed a bit edgy. Yuki looked down at the ground a bit relieved.

"Thats good. You know I...I really care about you Honda-San." Yuki said looking her in the eye. Tohru's cheeks flamed and Yuki embraced her in a huge. Tohru stood there completely frozen up. A minutes later when Yuki didn't transform he stepped back surprised wondering what was going on. His own cheeks had a soft blush to them, when he remembered feeling Tohru's body warmth. "Honda-San...?" Yuki questioned completely at a loss for words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Awww Yuki cares for you Tohru

Tohru: Eh! -didn't hear that-

Me: He was all blushing and everything.

Yuki: I was not!

Kyo: Yeah batting those girly eyelashes of hi- is cut off as Yuki sends him flying

Me: KYO MY LOVE! -starts crying and waves goodbye-


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuki-Kun please don't tell anyone about this! Im just not ready to tell them!" Tohru said panicking and waving her hand's a little bit thsi way and that. Yuki still seemed lost in a sea of confusion.

"Tell them about what? Im not sure I understand." Yuki said softly searching Tohru's eyes for answers. Tohru sighed and leaned in to whisper in Yuki's ear the whole story. Yuki's eyes widened in surprised and he took a step back.

"Im sorry Yuki-Kun if I have upset you, im sorry but please promise youll keep my secret?" Tohru asked her eyes looked at him pleadingly. Yuki nodded in promise and took her hand once more.

"Don't worry Honda-San your secret is safe with me." He said softly. Tohru's face lit up and she hugged Yuki once more before running back to the others in high spirits. Yuki just stood there staring at the ground, happy he could finally hug Tohru, but at the same time shocked at what he had just learned. And for some strange reason..he had a feeling Akito was up to something.

"Is everything ok Tohru, you look a bit out of it!" Momiji stated smiling as Tohru returned to them. Tohru looked at the ground out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Everything's fine Momiji, no need to worry!" Tohru exclaimed smiling a little at him. Kyo glanced at her and noticed though, that everything wasn't as fine as she made it sound.

Tohru stretched out her arms, and sighed a bit nervously. Today was the day they were getting their final exam's back, and Tohru wasn't sure excactly how she did. Finally after what seemed forever, the teacher handed Tohru's papers back to her. Tohru sifted through them, and when she came to the last paper her face fell. A big red mark stood out, and seemed to glare at her. "Retests will be this sunday." The teacher said standing in front of the classroom. The class groaned and made faces, and the teacher glowered at them. "You should be grateful your teachers are taking off a sunday for you!" The teacher said hmphing and turning back to his desk.

"Its your own damn fault if you didn't study hard enough!" Uo said, putting her legs on the desk and leaning back a little bit in her chair. "Right Tohru?" Uo asked turning to look at her, her one eye hidden behind blond hair. Tohru stared at the desk in a very depressed manner. "Aww you got a red mark?" Uo asked more quietly. Tohru just nodded in despair. "How many?" Tohru held up one finger, and Uo rubbed her head smiling. "Awww only one?"

"That's not bad at all compared to me. I failed all my tests." Hana said coming up behind Tohru and placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Yuki walked over to them and smiled at Tohru.

"How did you do?" Yuki asked. Tohru seemed to panick at the site of Yuki. "Was it...a red mark?" Yuki asked calmly. Tohru stood up and flung herself away at the wall, dropping to her knees.

"Im so sorry after you wen't through all that trouble to help me study, and I was still stupid enough to get a red mark." Tohru said sniffling a little. Her two best friend's and Yuki knelt down beside her.

"Your not stupid you just made a mistake, we all do. Don't worry nobody's perfect." Yuki said still smiling at her. Tohru looked up and nodded a little bit, apperently still out of it.

"uhuh, thankyou Yuki-Kun." Tohru said gratefully, standing up and collecting herself once more. She stumbled over to her desk, collected her things and headed home.

"In my medical opinion your sick!" Shigure said hours later to Tohru, who sat dizzily on the floor. Kyo just scowled at Shigure.

"No shit I could have told you that much!" Kyo yelled, before putting a hand over his head. Tohru started to stand up but fell back to the floor.

"No really im ok I have to make dinner now." Tohru said her voice shook a little bit. Kyo glared at her and waved his hands around a bit.

"What you need to do is get some rest! Your always so worried about everyone else, worry about your own damn self for once!" Kyo yelled. Tohru sighed but gave in, and climbed into bed all comfy cozy . A little bit later Hatori arrived at Shigure's house with Kisa trailing behind him.

"I came as soon as I could, Kisa was so worried naturally I had to bring her along." Hatori said calmly walking past Kyo and starting up the stairs. Kisa followed him like a little duckling her eyes filled with concern. "Tohru Im coming in now." Hatori said when he reached Tohru's room. Tohru sat up surprised that Hatori was here, and that Kisa was with him none the less.

"Oh Hatori-San, Kisa it's so nice to see you agian! I hope this isn't to much trouble." Tohru said her eyes seeming troubled still. Hatori shook his head and his expression was still serious.

"Dont even think about getting up." Hatori said as he rummaged through his medical box, for a needle. He carefully injected it into Tohru's arm.

"It dosn't hurt sissy does it? Grandpa Shigure said it did!" Kisa said softly taking Tohru's hand. Shigure stood there with a pained expression on his face and held his hand's apart.

"Yes Hatori used a needle about this big! He said it wouldn't hurt a bit, but he lied...it did!" Shigure cried in a Woe is me sort of tone of voice.

"Oh no im alright, I could hardly even feel it!" Tohru said honestly smiling at her friends. Kisa smiled back and curled up in the bed beside Tohru.

"Would you like to stay the night Kisa?" Shigure asked noticing that Kisa was starting to fall asleep. Tohru clasped her hand's together and started to become a little excited. It would be really fun if Kisa stayed the night.

"Yes please Kisa, that would be amazing!" Tohru said turning to face her little friend-. Kisa smiled at sissy and started clinging to her.

"I would like that very much." Kisa said gratefully. Tohru giggled a little bit and thanked Hatori for coming over once more.

"What do I Owe you Hatori-San?" Tohru asked tilting her head a some, a bit curiously. Hatori shook his head and smiled softly.

"Just get better." He said before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. Tohru stared down at the blankets on her bed and smiled gently, everyone was so nice to her.

"Yes well ill just be leaving you two alone now!" Shigure said in a sing song voice as he exited the room. And that was the conclusion of the night..or so Tohru thought.

------------------

Me: Kisa is so adorable! -glomps kisa-

Kisa: -hides behind tohru-

Me: -starts dancing to holiday music-

Yuki: What is she doing?

Kyo: I think she's...i think she dancing.

Hatori: Yes well it looks more like spazzing to me.

Yuki: What are you doing Author-San?

Me: Dancing of course

Yuki: Please author-san do us a favor...

Me: -blank stare-

Yuki,Kyo,Hatori: DONT DANCE.


End file.
